The equation of an ellipse $E$ is $\dfrac {(y+6)^{2}}{9}+\dfrac{x^2}{64} = 1$. What are its center $(h, k)$ and its major and minor radius?
Answer: The equation of an ellipse with center $(h, k)$ is $ \dfrac{(x - h)^2}{a^2} + \dfrac{(y - k)^2}{b^2} = 1$ We can rewrite the given equation as $\dfrac{(x - 0)^2}{64} + \dfrac{(y - (-6))^2}{9} = 1 $ Thus, the center $(h, k) = (0, -6)$ $64$ is bigger than $9$ so the major radius is $\sqrt{64} = 8$ and the minor radius is $\sqrt{9} = 3$.